


The Doctors Are Out

by ReneeMR



Series: The Doctors [2]
Category: Highlander
Genre: Highlander - Freeform, M/M, Methos/OMC - Freeform, OMC - Freeform, methos - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2001-10-14
Updated: 2001-10-14
Packaged: 2017-10-04 03:35:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReneeMR/pseuds/ReneeMR
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's the summer of 1969, 15 years before Methos aka Adam Pierson joins the Watchers.  As Dr. Ben Adams, Methos has met a former student and they've gone AWOL from the medical seminar they are both attending.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Doctors Are Out

**Author's Note:**

> NOTE: Diana Williams graciously allowed me to use Dr. Julian Fremont in this prequel to 'Misconceptions.' It contains NO SPOILERS for that piece. It is, however, a sequel to 'The Doctor Is In' and will make more sense if you read that one first.

LONDON, JULY 5, 1969...

Julian groaned. It had been a long time since he had such a vivid dream. The oh-so talented mouth on his cock.

Um. Methos.

"Methos?" Julian reached down and first touched, then clutched the soft hair that brushed his thigh.

"Good morning," the old man said brightly, abandoning his task for a moment. "Sleep well?"

"Oh my god, Methos. Don't stop."

Julian's hips arched up off the bed as a long digit stroked inside him. Methos backed off slightly to get a good look at his lover.

"Methos, you stop," the younger immortal was panting and writhing now, "and I promise you, I'll take your head."

"Ha." Methos slid a second finger into his lover's body. Then smiled as Julian first accepted, then rocked back against his penetration. Methos returned to sucking Julian's cock for just a moment.

"Juls, what do you want? How do you want to come?"

"Fuck...you, Methos," Julian growled

"Done that, Juls."

"All right. Fuck me."

"Hm. Good choice," Methos agreed. But he wasn't done with his sensual assault on his lover. He leaned up to kiss Julian, and then added a third finger to tease him. Julian moaned into his mouth, and Methos kissed him hungrily. Then the ancient one moved to coat his cock with the KY from Julian's medical bag.

"Doctors and boy scouts. Always prepared," the old one quipped.

"Just...shut up... Methos. Fuck."

"Julian, luv, impatient?"

The younger immortal looked down to see his lover kneeling between his thighs. Grinning. But he could feel the head of Methos' cock nudging against him.

"Bastard."

"You know it, Julian," Methos broached the strong body beneath him in one swift movement, then stopped. Allowed Julian to adjust as the younger immortal clutched at the bedding. Clutched at Methos. Julian threw his head back, exposed his vulnerable neck as an offering to his lover.

Methos touched Julian's face tenderly. He moved slowly in the body pinned beneath him.

"Gods, so good. So. Ahhh," Julian moaned. He needed--fuck--needed this so badly. And he hadn't even known it. "Methos," he managed to whisper. Then, "please..."

The ancient one drew back. Then inched forward. Sweet agony. For both of them. Methos could feel his cock twitching, signaling his orgasm deep within the hot velvet body of his lover. He reached between their joined bodies. Yes, Julian was close.

Methos drew back, almost allowing his cock to slip from his lover. Then he slammed back in. He shouted. Julian shouted.

"Again!"

Methos did. Again, and again, and again.  
\+ + + + + + + + + + + + + + +

Julian came back to consciousness to find his lover sitting cross-legged beside him. Methos peered at him in mild concern. "Juls?"

"'S'okay," he managed after a moment. He turned his head to look up at Methos and grinned. "It has been a while "

"Shit, Juls, whatever the reason, I'm flattered." The ancient immortal grinned even more, then drew his lover, carefully, into another embrace. "You do wonders for my ego."

"Your ego may be fine, Methos. But I wonder about my ass." Julian groaned. "Immortal healing or no, I'm going to walk out of here funny. And god knows, a bunch of gynecologists are gonna know why."

The ancient immortal snorted. Then chuckled. Then began to laugh full out.

Julian grinned at him. "Seriously, Methos. Wouldn't you know?!"

Methos managed to stop laughing after another minute or two. "Yes, yes, Dr. Adams would know. Sorry, Juls. Well, come here. Let me make it better."

"And how will you accomplish that, exactly?"

"You'll see..."  
\+ + + + + + + + + + + + +

"Juls," Methos called, "don't you have anything that's not so, um, how shall I put this, boring?" Methos had been through Julian's clothes twice. He walked into the bath and looked appreciatively at his lover.

"I swear. You were wearing those suits in the 40s. And it's a damn shame. You'd look fine in something...less, well, less is good," he said and laughed.

Julian grinned back at the reflection of his lover in the vanity mirror. "Methos, don't be ridiculous. I have new suits. And lots of casual stuff. At home."

"Right. But your new suits look just like the old ones. Correct?"

The younger immortal just glared. He took the towel from around his waist and tossed it into the tub before going into the bedroom to dress. He looked at the suit he'd laid out. Then at Methos.

"You're probably right."

"You're in a rut, Julian. Occupational hazard. Of course, it was easier when things didn't change every season." He laughed.

"As opposed to every century?" Julian laughed too. "Change is a fucking pain in the ass." The man bent to pull on his underwear. "And speaking of pain--you know--it is a lot better."

"Certainly. A nice soak. A little massage therapy. Immortal quickening."  
\+ + + + + + + + + + + + + + +

"All right, Methos. I'm free for the rest of the day. What's so important?" Julian had pulled some strings, and a colleague was going to cover his lecture at the seminar. He shook his head. After 2000 years his old teacher  
could still talk him into... One of these days he'd have the old man. Then he'd see that payback was a bitch.

"Great, let's go." The ancient man pulled on his coat and settled his sword before sauntering out of the suite. He led the younger man to a side exit, and onto the street.

"Where are we going?"

"Out."

"Where?"

Methos ignored him as he hailed a cab, and he directed the younger immortal to get in. "Give him your address, Juls."

"What? Why?"

"Because you need to change before we go."

"Go? Where, Ben?"

"It's a surprise. Now be good, and do as you're told." He grinned at Julian.

"Fine."

"Good."

"Why do I feel like I'm going to regret this?"

"Come on, don't you trust me?"

"How far do you think I can throw you?"

Methos snickered.

Julian sighed.  
\+ + + + + + + + + + + + + + +

Julian felt high. Drunk. Elated. Deliriously happy. He put his arm around Methos' waist and drew the ancient one in for a kiss.

And no one cared. Hell, he doubted anyone would even notice. The crowd in Hyde Park had thinned to just a few stragglers. Mostly other pairs of lovers, Julian suddenly realized. He smiled.

He couldn't get over it. Methos had taken him to a rock concert. A spectacle. He hadn't had so much fun in... Decades? Centuries? It had been wildly exotic.

"Damn, Methos, you want to tell me how you know Mick?"

"Doctor-patient confidentiality," Methos replied primly. But his smirk belied his words.

"So, you're not going to tell me? Come on, it has to be more than that. He let you play with the band, for god's sake, what was that all about?"

Methos put his arm around Julian and leaned against his lover's side as they walked back to the hotel.

"It's rather long and involved..." He shook his head. "It all started a couple of years ago..."

Julian listened, fascinated, as Methos spun out his tale.

They were heading up the side stairs, and were on the landing of the third floor when Methos finally finished the story.

"...And I said, 'well, Mick, sometimes you just don't always get what you want,' and his eyes bugged out and Keith said..."

"Juls, are you okay?"

The younger immortal had stopped completely still, and was staring at Methos.

"Are you trying to tell me you gave them the inspiration for that song? You?"

"Well..." Methos gave Julian one of 'those' smiles and looked down and nodded.

"And that's why..."

"Yes, they invited me over. Asking me to play was..." The old immortal shrugged. "A whim of Mick's."

Julian could only shake his head in wonder. Would Methos ever stop amazing him? He certainly hoped not. He started laughing, and practically hauled the old man into his suite. They barely made it into the bedroom before Julian was all over him.

"Come on, Methos, time for a new experience for me." He reached for the fly of his lover's jeans.

"Come on, Jules, I think it's safe to say you've done... Oh, god...this before..."

"Not with somebody who's just been on stage with the Rolling Stones."

 

End

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.


End file.
